


Bungee Bondage

by yamicore



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dubious Consent, Edging, Forced Orgasm, Hisoka's Bungee Gum Nen Ability (Hunter X Hunter), Humiliation, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Rape/Non-con Elements, Riding, Roughness, Shotacon, Slight Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:06:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26312365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamicore/pseuds/yamicore
Summary: Killua knew he was falling for a trap but he still met up with Hisoka.OR“Don’t look at me like that. You have no one to blame but yourself.”
Relationships: Hisoka/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 2
Kudos: 116





	Bungee Bondage

**Author's Note:**

> Originally for Noncontober! First fic for the nasty side account :)c

“Don’t look at me like that. You have no one to blame but yourself.” A purr rang in his ears as long, manicured nails brushing against his cheek. Killua struggled against him as he scowled at him. He tried to calm himself down as he was stuck on the sticky sensation. His legs tied together as he tried to flex his legs out, hoping for the slightest chance of escape. He breathed in and out as panic flooded in his chest.

“Gon will be here soon.” He bluffed, but he wasn’t sure how that would help. His mind fogged as his heart pounded against his chest. Will he die here? He wasn’t sure what Hisoka wanted but that man is sick and perverted. He was sure what to expect as Hisoka’s nails pressed into his neck, the red liquid seeping out in a clean line.

Hisoka chuckled as he wrapped one arm around Killua’s chest with ease. The white-haired boy held his breath as Hisoka's arm squeezed him. Testing his reaction with hunger in his eyes, “You’re so cute. Who is going to stop me? I could easily take you here.” The vagueness made Killua pale, letting go of his breath as he struggled once more.

“Let me go!” He fought his body up but his restrained elbows and knees caused him to fall down. His nose hit the ground, Killua groaned in pain as he tried to push himself up. Legs shaking as he balanced his body before attempting to move forward. His weakened body stumbled against the pavement. His cheek hit the ground as his constricted legs prevented him from getting up. He froze when a hand brushed against the waistband of his pants.

“Look at how weak you look. How would your big brother think of you right now?” He whispered as he slowly pulled Killua's pants down, revealing black briefs. He pushed his shirt up to look at Killua’s back scars. Hisoka's finger pressed into old scars of the past. Some scars were recent, pale and smooth lines painting his back. Hisoka trailed his finger down as the smaller boy shivered. Killua suppressed a cry as the older man kissed his backbone. Slowly pulling himself up before pressing his hips against him. Hisoka ground against him with a groan, “What would Gon think?”

Killua froze, not showing any strong reactions. His body went limp as he blankly stared at the view in front of him. Hisoka laughed at his reaction, “You don’t like that? You are in this position. No more bratty remarks, quiet and complicit.” He pulled Killua’s hips closer to his crouch, gripping tightly. He left angry crescent lines before pulling his dick out as he leaked pre-cum onto Killua’s underwear. He sighed at the sight of him bent over, ready to be used.

“If only you were stronger.”

Killua’s eyes welled with tears, his upper body suddenly being held up with a single arm. He felt small and insignificant as Hisoka grabbed his chin to force eye contact with a smirk. Blue, doe eyes filled with fear. His knees and elbows tied together with pink, sticky ropes. Hisoka groaned at the sight, pulling down Killua’s underwear. Viewing his soft body, it would be a while for him to be toned at his age. Yet, Hisoka was also aroused at the sight of battle scars. He guided his dick between his thighs and thrust into plush skin with a sigh. Killua’s thighs are getting wet with pre-cum and sweat. Hisoka’s bigger dick sliding against his own dick. Lazy thrusts making him sensitive.

Killua cried out, feeling himself getting close to cumming. Hisoka pulled away, promptly dropping him as he gasped out, having no way to pull himself up. The red-haired man chuckled at the debauched boy beneath. Killua rubbing his thighs together as his ass wiggled in the air, “P-please. I was close.”

Hisoka rubbed his dick between Killua’s cheeks, pre-cum running on his back as he did a few lazy thrusts onto him. The boy shivered in fear at the implications. A hand rubbing soothingly on his hip, “Beg for more.”

The white-haired boy was quiet before shaking his head, “I have done enough, please let me come.”

Hisoka sighed before slapping his pale thigh. Immediately, a bright red mark showed up as Killua jumped at the sensation with a surprised yelp. He blushed as his dick jolted at the feeling. Hisoka ran a finger against his smaller member, “You like getting punished. What a naughty boy.” Another hard slap as Killua whined, unsure if he wanted to move closer or if he was trying to move away.

He chuckled at the young boy, bumping their hips together. He lightly gripped his own dick before rubbing dangerously close to Killua's hole. The smaller boy cried out, “I don’t want this anymore, let me go!” Killua's screams echoed. Hisoka laughed at his reaction. He swiftly thrusts one finger in as he rubbed against his walls as Killua sobbed out at the strange feeling. It wasn’t long until another finger slipped in, quickly scissoring. Hisoka rubbed his shaft, fixated on the small boy beneath him sucking his fingers in. His fingers pulled away, Killua sighing at the quick relief. Before he felt the tip rubbing against his hole once more. He froze and stopped crying as he prepared himself.

The older man thrusts in, pulling Killua’s hips closer to his. Muffled sobbing, shaking shoulders as the breaking boy cried out to no one. Killua felt himself split open and he struggled to breathe. Hisoka felt him up, groping at soft thighs and a toned chest, thrusting in and out. Killua felt himself float for a second as Hisoka pulled him up. His knees close to his chest as the older man held his thighs, easily wrapping around his one arm around him as Hisoka thrusts up into the smaller boy. The boy’s head barely reached his own chest as he cried out and bumped the back of his head to his chest.

“Careful, I could drop you like nothing.” Killua sobbed as Hisoka’s other arm reached for his chest and pulled him closer. His own wrists and shoulders aching at the friction between them. His body quickly felt sore and stiff, clenching and trying to move closer to Hisoka. He didn’t want to fall any more, his shoulders bruised and face hurting like hell. He breathed in and out of his nose but suddenly moaned. A familiar shocking sensation shot into his body as Hisoka purred, “My, my, are you liking it now?”

Hisoka’s hands gripped on one thigh before thrusting harshly once again. Killua moans, feeling his body relaxing. His head lulls around Hisoka's chest with small whimpers escaping his lips as the spot is hit once again. He cried out when he felt himself closer once again. The older man gripped his tiny dick as Killua whined as the thrusting stopped.

“If you want to cum, ride me, sweet Killua.”

Killua felt humiliation paint his face as Hisoka lowered them to the ground again. He felt eyes stare into his back before he felt his arms loosened… He did nothing as Hisoka adjusted him. His wrists are tied together instead of his elbows. Hisoka moved Killua’s arms to his neck, his arms straining to reach. Their height difference caused Killua to poke his chest out. His pink, perky nipples harden in the evening air. Hisoka thrusts up as Killua gasped, he struggled to move up and down as his core tightened. A hard blush coating his face as he tried to desperately get off as Hisoka watched. Killua sobbed when his dick perfectly hit the spot as he ground against him, not caring about what was happening. He wanted to cum so bad.

Hisoka smirked, pulling on Killua’s nipples and tweaking them. He was addicted to Killua’s tiny body. It was so soft but toned. The prettiest boy he laid his eyes on as Killua’s lovely noises cried out in the evening air. His stomach tightened before he groaned, cumming inside of Killua with quick, warm spurts.

Killua gasped at the feeling, he… felt very full and warm. He sobbed as he ground on Hisoka's dick one last time. He cried after he came, shutting his eyes tightly as he could and never looked at Hisoka. Even after Hisoka released him, he laid there crying out. The older man bit on his shoulder as he rubbed his flaccid dick on his back. A dark, possessive bite mark on his shoulder, blood threatening to spill.

He looked up and Hisoka was gone.


End file.
